The Poison Mind
by bigBEARwarrior
Summary: A twist on how I think Poison Ivy came to be. This story takes after Batman 'dies' after saving Gotham from Bane and Robin John Blake takes on the responsibility of protecting citizen's of Gotham including Poison Ivy. Unfortunately for Robin, not only do they share a history, but a deep connection for each other, which complicates the world around him. Good or bad, he doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

"You're choosing to leave?"

His hand clasped tightly on to the small fragile hand. He responded, "No, Mel. I'd never leave you on purpose."

Mel inched closer by him, "What happens if they adopted you, Robin? What if I never see you again?" Robin glanced over to the only person that wasn't afraid to befriend him when he first came to Swithin's Orphanage sponsored by the Wayne Foundation. Of course, it made him curious that she choose him to talk too, even though she never interacted with no one else.

He said determined, "I promise I'm going to see you again. I'll run away if I have too."

Mel shook her head making a piece of her light red hair fall in front of her sad expression. She responded sadly, "Don't. I don't want you to run away from them. Just promise to visit me." Her hazel green eyes locked onto his and he said, "I promise, Mel."

Mel stuck out her pinky finger and added on, "Pinkie promise?"

His lips pulled into a small smile, "Pinky promise."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Robin's fist slammed into the alarm he set for the day. The dream of Pamela had been haunting him the past month when hearing about her death. The obituary told the public she had died after a fatal accident in the laboratory facility she had been dedicated working for the past seven years. Dr. Woodrue, her fiancé and leader of the project, had nearly escaped the chemical spill.

Robin slowly sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes from the sunlight escaping the blinds. 6:30 a.m. Stretching his arms over his head, he jumped to the floor doing his routine of six sets of twenty pushups.

"John, please remember that the auction is tonight. Daddy won't be impressed if you ditch us again." A blond woman in a tight black dress entered out of the bathroom.

Robin nodded his head and replied, "I'll be there Sylvia."

She bent down to him and whispered, "On time?"

He smiled a little, "Yes."

Her recently applied pink lip stick pressed against his cheek please with his response. "Alright, I'll be off with the girls. See you at 7."

Sylvia walked out of their apartment and before continuing his reps, Robin took the remote control and punched a code. Suddenly the ordinary picture of two boring guitars transformed into a map of the city, pin pointing the recent activity on the police scanner. "Welcome back Mr. Blake. What can I do for you today?"

Getting back on the floor, he said, "Loretta, I need something to wear tonight."

His closet doors opened and began to spin his clothes around the rack. "Shall I place out something in style or your horrid of a pick, sir?"

Robin gave a small chuckle, "Fox really out did himself giving you a sarcastic side. My usual, please."

"Yes, sir. Shall I get your transportation ready too, Mr. Blake?" Robin got up and wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel.

"Yes, I'll be leaving shortly. Loretta, contact Barbara."

"Yes, sir."

The line connected and his voice was disguised by the system. A woman began to say, "Hello, Nightwing. Up to give me another challenge?" Barbara Gordon is one of the best hackers in the world. Of course, her father pretends not to know what she does in her spare time. And let's just say he gave Barbara the idea to use that time more wisely by helping out Nightwing.

"I need you to pull up any files you can find on Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley and Dr. Jason Woodrue."

The screen started to display rapidly articles that contained any of their names. Barbara began to inform, "Okay I'm sending over all recorders and articles I can pull up those two."

He heard her rolling chair creak as she said, "Wow this girl had it rough. She had been taken by social services after her father was sentenced to jail for killing his wife." She had add in a low, compassionate whisper, "The poor thing, there must have been all kinds of abuse."

Robin glanced down at his hands. _Mel was a survivor. Her raging drunk of a father would beat up his wife till she was passed out, then it'd be Mel's turn. That continued till she had turned fourteen, the day she watch her mother die and she nearly escaped._

He unclenched his fist at just the thought of her going into details of the pain she endured in that broken home.

"She has a juvenile criminal record. She had been sentenced to a youth detention center in Gotham for delinquent acts during her protests. Miss Isley was charged for breaking and entering and destruction of private property on the many manufacturing companies. Uh…."

Robin asked as he was scanning an article of her father, Victor Carl Isley, "What?"

Barbara stated, "Her last attack at Cornels Corporation, Miss. Isley had been seriously injured and taken to the hospital after being exposed to a chemical agent they were using to get rid of their plant matter. Six months she had been treated in the hospital and Dr. Kindle was about to pull the plug when she made a miraculous turn around in recovery."

"Did the doctors report anything with health issues?"

"Hold on, let me try to find out," she said with a little bit of clicking on her keyboard.

Robin clicked onto another article and read on about her choosing to study advance botanical biochemistry at the university and continued until she graduated with a PH.D and the highest honors. He could still remember hearing the echo of the speakers repeat her beautiful empowering speech as valedictorian.

"Alright, I've checked and they say she was healthy as a horse." After a few minutes she asked, "Did you read anything on Dr. Woodrue yet?"

Robin answered, "Not yet."

She sighed and responded sarcastically, "God you're slow."

"I'm taking my time and looking over all the details."

She said, "Well I'll inform you, Dr. Woodrue, he was brought up in Manhattan, N.Y. Wealthy no less and got into Harvard University. Got his doctor's degree in botanical biochemistry and became head of Sidon Facility. Shortly after, Miss. Isley got an internship with Dr. Jason Woodrue. She worked at Sidon Facility for seven years until the chemical spill.

"Any details on that? Or the facility?"

Clicking noises were being heard over the speaker. After a few minutes she said frustrated, "There is literally nothing. All I can find is the general information of it being a chemical spill that killed 15 workers. The facility itself has been shut down. Where this place is or who even ran it, I have no clue."

"So the files are being hidden?"

"No, hidden files I can find. These files have to be permanently destroyed."

Robin glanced down to the last article and read about how after the incident, Dr. Woodrue had won the noble prize for his recent vaccine discovery to fight off cancer.

"I ask, what is the relevance here?"

Robin thought bitterly as his emptiness was becoming an obsession to know everything about Mel's disappearance. He sighed and added a reasonable excuse, "There have been eight killings the past three weeks. I was wondering if her death could be related."

Barbara replied, "Hmm…I don't think so. The unsub has been only targeting men. Men that are owners of high, rich corporations." Barbara added intrigued, "Though it is strange the one target was David Kinder. He doesn't fit the profile."

"What was his job?"

"He work part time in retail. It was his wife, Jane Kinder that owned the whole retail store and other corporations. Here I'll send the article." An article popped up that she had survived with her two children, though the father had been poisoned to death in a hotel.

Barbara yawned and said, "Do you know the reporters have given our murder a name? Poison Ivy."

He said confused, "Poison Ivy?"

She said excited, "Oh, something the mysterious Nightwing doesn't know. Apparently the suspect has been poisoning their victims."

"Injected?"

She replied, "Actually digested. They believe the suspect is a woman. She leaves red lipstick on them." Robin said as he re-bandaged his recent bruise ribs.

"And you can't find any leads as to why she's been choosing these victims?"

Barbara cleared her throat and replied, "Honestly, I haven't a clue. All I know is she's hitting high rich men around Gotham."

"Has any of the victims done business with each other before?"

She laughed as she search. "I can always check babe." After another couple of minutes she muttered, "Interesting. There has been frequent contact."

"Can you do a cross check and see if anyone else that is alive and had that same business interaction?"

"Wow. There's only three left that she can hit. I'll send you a list of the residents that fit this connection in Gotham."

"Thank you," Robin said clicking to another article.

"No problem. I have to go now. Talk to you later?"

"Yea, I'll call you if I get a lead."

Barbara was disconnected and a list of names began to print. Scanning down, he recognized all the names.

Bruce Wayne Enterprise. "I don't think he's in any danger," Robin mumbled.

Jason Woodrue. "I know there has to be a connection." He sat down staring at the name, but nothing was clicking.

The last name on the list caught him by surprise. Jack Hixson. "Sylvia's father?"

Robin said looking up at his suit, "I guess I won't be late for his boring party this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on the balcony, Robin stared down at Jack's guest dancing and talking. Sylvia wrapped her skinny arms around his waist and said, "Isn't this party superb?"

His gave a slight nodded while his eyes were still scanning the area in hopes to keep everyone on that list alive tonight. "Did you know we have a few famous people in our party? Dr. Woodrue and even Detective Gorman have just arrived. All we need is Bruce Wayne to show up and this party would be legend."

Robin turned his head over to Sylvia, who was wear a black feathery mask, and replied, "We all know Bruce and his fiancé have taken time to travel. Who knows when they will come back?"

She huffed, "Really selfish of them. Daddy doesn't turn 50 everyday."

He asked while starring at Jason shaking hands with Jack. "Where is Gorman anyway?"

Sylvia getting bored with the topic had added, "Oh, I saw him by the refreshments. John, let's go down and visit the guest."

"Sure," he said taking a sip of champagne from his cup. Sylvia's eyebrows rose at how easily he agreed. She grabbed on his hand tightly and pulled him to the stairs. Through the pointless introductions, Robin finally made it who he really wanted to talk too.

"Gordon."

Gordon smiled over to Robin and gave him a hug. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been fairing well," Robin said.

"Well it's been a shame losing a big contender to the force. But anyway, congrats to you, John. Your fiancé is very beautiful."

Robin gave a small smile over to his fiancé, "Thank you." He stole a look over to Jack, who was still engaged in conversation. "I've been keeping up with the recent case and I think we should keep our eyes open."

Robin took another sip of his glass and Gordon stated, "Do you think she'll be making a hit tonight?"

"There are a few targets here tonight," Robin looked back over to Jason Woodrue laughing with two girls. No red lipstick.

Gordon frowned a bit when he said, "It's going to be tough with the theme they picked tonight."

"Masquerade. Yea, it doesn't help. I'm going to scout around." Robin said that as soon as Jason stepped into his view. Passing by guest dancing he was taken off guard by getting bump into from the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Robin's eyes directed over to the sweet, yet inviting voice. There a woman, in a dark green gown with flowery lace off the shoulder sleeves, glanced up at him. For a moment he was stunned by her beauty. Her very dark red hair laid on her naked shoulders in bouncing curls and the simple black mask, with a sheer material that dangled from the bottom, had made her intense dark emerald green eyes piece up at him.

He finally found his voice by saying, "That's alright. We haven't met before have we?"

Her eyes squinted in her observation and she smiled a bit, "I don't think we have had that privilege."

"I'm John Blake. And you?"

"Lilly."

"Lilly," he waved his hand for more information.

She gave a small laugh, "Lilly for now, Mr. Blake."

People started to compact closer with their dancing, pushing them close together. He gulped before asking, "Would you like to dance?"

"I guess I could for a bit." She placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "So the rumors must be true since there holding a masquerade ball."

Robin glanced down at her and asked, "What?"

"Well usually these parties were for a lady in waiting soon to be married. By the size of the rock on Miss Hixen, I say she's marring well."

"She only has the highest expectations when it comes to jewelry," he said with a little resentment.

"Why are you marrying her if you don't love her?"

Robin stared into her green scrutinizing eyes and was taken back by the surprising question. He asked, "Why would you say that?"

She leaned closer and purred, "Because a man truly in love would have got defensive with my statement." She pulled back and added, "Excuse Mr. Blake. I have another prior engagement to attend too. But I do think you should reevaluate before making that big step."

She turned away and Robin watched her walk on. Sylvia pulled on his arm and said envious, "Enjoying yourself?"

Robin glanced at his fiancé and started to dance with her. "I am now."

Sylvia gave a smile at his words and placed her head onto of his shoulders. "I can't wait to be a married couple. Think of the life will have together. It'll be like this forever."

Robin eyes scrunched a bit at the fact doubt of his decision now laid in a small part in the back of his mind. He would never cheat on Sylvia, but the idea of maybe breaking off the engagement surfaced inside from time to time.

"Daddy would like a word with you," Sylvia said as she pulled apart. Robin nodded his head and Sylvia pulled his hand as they pushed through the crowd. Up a head, her father was watching a waiter picking up the glasses of champagne shattered on the floor. There beside Jack, the woman he had just shared a dance with was giving him a champagne glass.

"Honestly you can have the last glass, Mr. Hixen. I couldn't have another one. I've definitely reached my limit-" She paused in her sentence when seeing Robin walking toward them.

Sylvia stood next to her and said defensivly, "Excuse us, but my fiancé and I would like to speak to my father."

The mysterious woman smirked at Sylvia and turned toward Jack. She said, "Sorry again for the accident." She turned back to us and added, "Have a good day."

Lilly left quickly and Jack said to us, "How are you enjoying yourselves?"

"It's great, Mr. Hixen." Robin said as he glanced around the room. Sylvia exclaimed, "It's better than great, daddy."

Mr. Hixen leaned closer to Robin and said, "I like to address a matter with you if you don't mind?"

Robin was interested as to what he had to say, since most of the stuff that came out of his mouth was rather rude. "Not at all."

"I think you have noticed I have invited more guests from the police department than usual. I just don't think I'm safe."

Robin asked, "And why would you think that? Have you been doing any unnecessary business with Dr. Woodrue?"

Jack faced turned stoic and he mumbled out angry, "It's really none of your business, boy. -ohh."

Jack hunched over a bit and Sylvia, who wasn't paying attention to the full conversation, grabbed at her father's arm and asked, "Are you alright daddy?"

He waved his arm and said, "I think something wasn't agreeing with me. Excuse me, I have to use the gentlemen's room."

Robin added, "I have to go too."

Jack still annoyed at Robin's questions, trying changing his facial expression to a more calming feeling when patted Sylvia's arm. He said gently to her, "Keep the guest entertained while I'm gone, sweetheart."

She nodded her head and Robin walk right beside Jack to the stair well where the restrooms were located. When getting to the stair well, Jack grabbed onto the railing and another woman helped him keep his balance.

Robin asked, "Should I call an ambulance?"

Jack said more annoyed, "I'm fine. Just get me to my room."

Robin glanced over to the woman, who had randomly volunteered to help Jack to his room. She had short black hair, a beaded black dress and eye catching red lipstick. She glanced over to us very shaky.

Finally getting into Mr. Hixen bedroom, Robin check out his room for anyone or anything, but found nothing. The girl looked down at her cell phone and began to exit the room hastily.

Robin booked it out of the door to see her running down the corridor and he chased after her. "Stop," he yelled, but she was still sprinting. She turned into a room and he barge right in to see her grab a flash drive out of a computer.

She collapsed on the floor practically crying. Robin stepped forward cautiously and asked, "Ma'ma. I like you to put your hands on your head until the police arrive."

She cried out, "I couldn't let her send these pictures out. It would ruin my marriage."

"What are you talking about?" Robin bent down as he asked confused.

"If I didn't do what she said and then get here by 10, these pictures would be all over the web." The girl handed over a paper and said, "She wanted me to give this to the person chasing me."

He glanced at the note that said: Tough luck kid. Maybe you'll do better with the next one.

Gears began to turn in his head as he said, "It's a distraction."

Robin ran out and raced back to Jack. Picking up his cell phone he called, "Gordon, get up to Jack's room upstairs. I think he's in danger now."

The door was locked when both of them got to the bedroom. In a few kicks, Robin busted the door down and there Jack lay in bed stiff with a red kiss mark on his tinted blue color skin. He was too late.

A scream echoed in the room as Sylvia yelled, "Daddy! No! No, no, no." Robin held her in his arms and knew he had to step up his game and get Ivy before her next victim.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple days after the funeral of Jack Hixen, that Robin had been following Dr. Woodrue. He had no doubt Jason would be Ivy's next victim. It also seemed Dr. Woodrue had been thinking along those same lines for he had hired a few guards to escort him and protect him at his home. Robin sat up on a building waiting for Dr. Woodrue car to take its path back to his house after the celebration of his accomplishments. _This time he wasn't going to be a step behind Ivy's plan_, Robin thought determine. The car started to move through the street and he glided down to his motorcycle to follow.

They were cruising at a normal pace, until the limo was plowed by a truck into an alley. There thigh high black boots were the first thing Robin saw pop out of the truck's opened door. Stepping out a woman wearing the same mask from the party, black gloves, leather pants, and a green bustier top, strutted up to the smash limo. Her red hair swayed in his high pony tail as she opened the driver side and kick the limo driver unconscious. The two passenger sides opened up and she quickly pointed her arm out and shot something into the firearm's neck.

Dr. Woodrue in a panic bolted out of the car and started running into the alley. As if it was an easy task, she jumped over the hood of the car and started to spin rope around. In one fellow swoop she caught him around the neck and pulled him hard to the ground.

She smiled down at him and kicked his gun away. "I told them I get you eventually. Now it's your turn to die." She threw the rope over a railing of a building and hoisted him up to his tip toes.

He struggled to say, "I though-t youuu po-i-son your v-ic-tims?"

She leaned closer and said seductively, "Oh, you won't be disappointed Jason."

As she started to apply a layer of red lipstick, something quickly cut the rope free. Jason dropped to the ground and began to crawl away. She got a kick into his side trying to stop him, before Nightwing pushed her to the ground. Going with the momentum, she tumbled on the floor and pulled herself up onto her feet. Her eyes glanced over to Dr. Woodrue, who was almost out of their sights and she exclaimed, "You idiot! You let him get away."

She threw a punch, but he moved to the side avoiding it. In angry she tried another attack by kicking, but this time he caught her leg. In a second she whipped her body around and smacked his face with her other foot. She stumbled to get back up and quickly tried hitting him in the balls. Ivy dropped to the floor holding her leg. "Ohh!"

Nightwing raised his finger indicating that was a no-no. She said annoyed, "Oh, shut up. Obviously I'm not a fighter."

Nightwing began to circle her and she added, "I can't believe you let that mad man run free."

"I won't call him a mad man when you've been randomly killing nine innocent people."

She smirked, "I won't deny that I killed them. But you're missed informed if you think they were innocent." She was rubbing her leg and added, "The killings aren't random. I was hoping you were smart to figure out there connection."

"There isn't one. I checked the records and articles."

"You wouldn't find one when the people responsible made sure all evidence was destroyed to the public and that no one would know the truth of Sidon Facility."

Robin's head perk up at the name and he was intrigued with this information. He said, "It was a chemical spill that killed 15 workers."

She shook her head, "Try 203 people and it wasn't an accident. They planned to wipe out everyone in that facility with a 5 mile explosion to make sure no one talked. The only ones that stayed alive was the board, which was paid off to keep quiet by the head of the whole operation."

"Why kill Jane Kinder's husband then?"

Ivy glanced over to Robin, "I couldn't kill her leaving their children without a mother. But she was a part of the board. So I punished her by taking her husband's life." She waved her hand and said, "Okay I know you're thinking I left them without a father, but I did my research. He was a waste of skin, beating up his wife, drinking and then cutting lose with woman. It was so easy getting him into that hotel, it made me sick to what kind of unfaithful man he was."

Ivy continued to say, "I'm vengeful, but not cruel. She probably thank me for getting that ass out of there life."

"How do you know about this facility?"

"Because I was supposed to be left on that island to die with the other people I call innocent." She tried to stand up, but grabbed onto the wall for support. "What the fuck was that suit made out of? Titanium?"

"Woodrue was head of the facility." Ivy pointed to her nose indicating he was right. She stated, "I worked with him on many different projects. Do you know his expertise?"

Robin replied, "He's into botanical biochemistry."

"Exactly. Well it had surprised us when we cracked the genetic code of plants to influence their evolution to the next step. Plants that could think through mazes to get to its food; it practically had the mentality of an animal. You could train it and it could get aggressive when hungry or endangered. It was remarkable until Woodrue started to get weird. He disappeared for hours with the plants in that lab."

She added, "I'm all for the environment, but his plan was too fanatical for me. He wanted to reduce the population of humans, select only a few he felt fit and start the world back onto the right track. He called it a new Garden of Eden."

Robin said, "So he plans to release this fast growing plant to create this Eden, then?"

Ivy nodded her head and took a step to walk, "That's only a portion of his plan. Everyone is calling him a saint with his new vaccination." Her leg gave way and Robin caught her. She said glancing up into his eyes, "Do you know how many people have gotten that vaccine in let alone Gotham? If he gets the chance to release those spores in the air with his plants, thousands of lives will die instantly. Only the ones he said can't get the vaccine because of some bullshit answer, will be what's left of our species."

Sirens were going off in the distance and she said, "I'm going to stop him."

Ivy tried to pull away from him and Robin said, "No. You're not doing this by yourself."

She seemed disheveled by his words and before she knew it, Robin pulled out his retractable gun and pulled them up to the roof top. The cops were encircling the area of the car mess and getting the paramedics to help the guards that were unconscious.

Robin said trying to clear up the issue, "Bruce Wayne wasn't a part of this."

Ivy responded, "I know. There company only sold them some manufacturing stuff. They have no clue as to what Woodrue did." Her eyes shift up to his and she asked in the close proximity, "How can I trust you?"

Robin was distracted by her intoxicating perfume and said, "We're both working for the common goal to save Gotham."

"I guess that's true." Her lips inched closer as she stared into his eyes. She continued to say, "No matter what though. I will kill Woodrue."

Robin shook his head, "He's going to be tried by jury if I can help it."

Her fingers danced on his chest, which had the emblem of a blue hawk, as she said seductive, "No matter what you think, I'll get what I want. Besides, I think you have bigger things to deal with," Ivy paused in her speech to add emphasis, "saving Gotham for one." They were so close to kissing, but Ivy waved her finger in front of Robin. "No kissing, unless you have a high tolerance to poison."

Ivy pulled away a bit and said, "I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Nightwing."

She pulled out her lasso and Nightwing still holding onto her waist and asked, "If I let you go, how will I know you won't disappear?"

She smiled and whispered into his ear, "As long as Woodrue is alive, I'll be here."

Ivy whipped her lasso loose and attached it to a railing and swung away from his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wanted White Garden Roses, not White Gladiolus!" Sylvia shrieked at her hired wedding planner. "The wedding is in two days and you can't even get the flowers right!"

The wedding planner shrunk a bit and turned the blame onto the bouquet shop. "They must have gotten the orders mixed up. I'll get it straightened up right away."

Robin sat in a chair twirling a yellow rose with red tips steadily between his fingers. The night he returned from Jack's party, he found a single rose was left unknown in his jacket pocket. A rose that had a simple meaning behind it; friendship and falling in love. But how could she even think those things when they only meet once at the dance. Did he know her before she became Poison Ivy?

"What do you have in your hand, John?" Sylvia asked when her wedding planner was talking nervously on the phone.

He snapped out of his thoughts to catch onto her question and before his mouth could open, she said slightly disappointed, "You got me a rose?"

Robin smiled and said, "I thought it would cheer you up."

Her fingers delicately grasped onto the crunchy flower and she replied unsure, "Thank you sweetheart. Thank you for the almost dead rose."

His pager began to go off. Robin jumped up out of his seat and said, "I have to go. Mr. Felix needs my help."

"Now?" She said annoyed. "Why did you even volunteer to help outpatients?"

"Because I like to give back to my community," Robin responded.

"Fine. You better be back for the rehearsal dinner tonight. I'm getting sick of you blowing me off," she said crossing her arms.

"I haven't been blowing you off Sylvia. I have a job to do." Robin said a little more annoyed at her attitude today.

"Oh, really. Your jobs off taking care of the pathetic and teaching martial arts at the run down place are minuscule! Now if you still had kept your job as a ranked cop, maybe I could forgive you!"

"Forgive me. Forgive that I have another life to live." He placed his arms on Sylvia, "Even though our lives will be joined, it doesn't mean I drop everything I've work for and love just to be waiting on your beck and call."

She gasped in surprise and said flabbergasted, "Oh, so there are more important things than help planning our wedding?"

He paused in deep thought. _Yes, there was. Saving Gotham and possibly the whole world from annihilation seemed more important than a wedding. How could he explain that to her? _

He glanced up into her raging eyes and knew he never could. She spitted out, "Well, if there is more important things than being with your fiancé, maybe I choose the wrong person to marry!" Robin kept quiet and she added, "Get out!"

He nodded his head and went out through the door to see one cop car cruising by with their sirens running. It was time to take action and do the important choice.

…

_An hour later…._

The two cops were making their way back to the police cruise. The first cop grabbed onto the radio, "Nothing to report here. The store window was smashed, but nothing was reported missing. Over."

"Come back to the station, then. Over."

The cop hooked up the radio into its compartment and the other cop said, "Hoodlums. Leaving a stupid rubber hawk on the ground."

As they were leaving, Robin jumped down and began to walk through the glass on the floor. He gently picked up the rubber hawk and the soft, seductive voice he had been growing to love said, "I had to get your attention somehow."

"Well you got it. So what do you want?"

She was walking away from the store when she said, "I think I found away to prove to you that I'm telling the truth and possibly get the research to either create a fast growing weed killer or at least an vaccine to the spores."

She started to climb up a fire escape stairs and Robin asked, "And how do you plan on doing this?"

She said out of breath, "Breaking into his new lab. Come on it's not that much farther."

Robin asked, "What floor?"

"7th," she gave a small smile.

Robin pulled out his retractable gun again and said, "Hold on tight."

They quickly flew up to the seventh floor and she opened the window to slide inside. She waved him to come inside and he asked, "Please don't tell me you're stealing from this room?"

Ivy pulled a knife out of her boot and he tensed up before she delicately placed it on a table. She smirked as she removed her boots. "No. You really are underestimating me." She went into the bathroom and he began to scope the room. It wasn't very personal, so she must have not rented for permanent stay. She added on clarifying his thoughts, "I rented this dump for two days."

Ivy gave a slight cough catching Robin's attention. There Ivy stood wearing simple clothing with a lab coat. Her once red hair was tuck under a short black cut wig, brown contacts covered those vivid green eyes and her nose seemed wider than her slender nose. He would think after taking off her mask he would recognize her true identity.

"Amazing what a little costume makeup and a wig can do," she said observing him with glee at his staring.

He said in awe, "You don't even look like the same person."

She laughed and responded, "That's what I'm counting on. If Woodrue should recognize me, I'm sure he won't hesitate to shut down his lab and disappear to another city."

Robin pressed a button on his wrist and a keypad popped up. He asked as she stared at his device, "Where are the coordinates to this facility?"

"It's just outside of Gotham City, by the Clover River." Robin stepped outside again and Ivy followed him. She said questioning, "I don't think we'll be making good time by swinging-"

He grabbed her waist and dove off the ledge. With his cape expanding they landed safely to the ground. She yelled, "Are you crazy!" Ivy tried gathering her breath, "Next time at least warn me." Still annoyed at him scaring her, she asked, "So now what does Nightwing do. Catch a cab?"

The sound of engine behind her caught her off guard and she turned around to see a very sleek black 1996 McLaren F1sports car. He said smudged, "We'll take my ride." The doors lift up and she slowly got inside to see a few added buttons and a police scanner on the dashboard.

"People weren't kidding that you like to show off," Ivy mumbled to herself as she buckled her seat belt.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in his car, they glanced at the facility that seemed pretty impenetrable. "How do we get inside Ivy?"

Her head turned toward him in surprise before saying, "We have to wait for the interns to arrive. It maybe a different facility, but Woodrue always ticks the same way." She pointed to the recent cars parking in the lot. "See, I just need to borrow one of their names and we'll be able to slide in without notice."

They moved out of the car and Robin stealthily snuck behind a girl and made her disappear before she could join the group. The man in front called out names, "Parker."

"Here."

"Blair."

"Here."

"Sanders."

They looked around the group and he called again, "Sanders?"

Ivy walked out quickly, pushing up her thick glasses and replied, "Here."

"Rodgers."

"Here."

"Good, welcome to Silcom's Facitlity. We are so happy to have bright minds as you. Come this way." The doors open and they slowly made their way inside, with Robin in pursuit by hiding in the shadows."

As the group leader started to give a tour of the labs, Ivy ducked behind the corner. "Let's go to back to that other hallway that says, keep out."

They made their way to the lock down door and Ivy pulled out a small computer hooking it up to doors system. Instantly it shut down the power and the door swung open. "Come on quickly," she said hushed and slammed the door shut just in the nick of time. The power clicked back on.

Walking swiftly, Ivy clicked onto the main frame computer for the facility and started to try and hack the system. Her lips curved down as she said annoyed, "I guess my hacking skills have gotten rusty the past years."

Robin slid the chair over and said, "Let me give it a try." He injected a disk into the drive and contact Barbara, "I need you to get inside."

Barbara said, "I'm a little busy at the moment. Hold on."

"We don't have time to hold on," Robin said.

"Okay, I just have to get my brother out and explain to him I'm talking to secret aliens." In the background, they argued a bit before the slamming of the door was heard. "Okay, let me see if I can crack this."

Ivy pulled him aside and said worried, "She sounds like she's nineteen."

Robin frowned, "Actually she's seventeen."

"Seventeen. You are resting all hope on a 17 year old?" Ivy whispered to Robin as if he was insane.

"Done." Robin smiled up at Ivy's surprised expression and added, "Are you going to continue on?"

Ivy shook her head in disbelief and started to down load copy files onto her disk. On the screen, Dr. Woodrue's plans where in plain view. The killer vaccine, the mutated plants, the research on the spore affecting the nervous system.

Clap. Clap. Clap."Bravo."Robin turned around to see Dr. Woodrue stepping into view. "I give you credit Nightwing. Breaking into my top security facility without a floor plan." His eyes shifted over to Ivy, who swiftly placed the disk in her hands. "Who you are, I am most intrigued. Leading Nightwing around the security cameras and to my lab no less. You must have worked here before to know all my tricks and trades."

He placed his bony hand out and said, "Hand over the chip."

Ivy said in a lower key, "Sorry, but no can do."

He sighed, "If that's how you want it to be." A few men with guns stepped beside Dr. Woodrue and he said, "Open fire."

Instantly Robin covered Ivy with his cape and the bullets began to ricochet off. He grabbed her waist and pulled her behind some cover. Ivy quickly fired her band of thorns, knocking out two men. She swiftly took cover again and asked, "Any plans?"

"I got a few. Close your eyes and breathe into this." Robin handed her a little tube and clicked a button to drop shield over his eyes.

He took a small grenade of his belt and thrown it at the gun men, who in an instant dropped down choking and tearing up from the smoky gas. Robin hoisted Ivy into his arms and rushed past the guards. At a good distance Ivy got back on her legs and they both ran to the exit.

"It's shut down!" Ivy yelled in slight panic as more men started to come.

"Give me some cover," Robin asked as he was setting a small device on to the door lock. Ivy tumbled out onto the floor and shot another dart at the first gun man. Scouting the area, a couple of pipes hung from a crane. Without thinking she shot at the pipes and let them roll back onto few of the guards coming down the hall.

The one hall way was pretty much blocked off and she turned around asking, "Are you done-Aha!"

Robin turned around quickly to see Ivy lying behind a box carton holding her arm. Dr. Woodrue stood in front of her holding her up from her hair. "Give it to me now!" He squeezed her injured arm tightly and she gave a hiss. "Here, have it," she hand him the chip and fell to the floor in pain.

Robin had finally set the detonation and ran toward her to cover them both up with his cape.

She asked confused, "What are you doing?"

Robin said fiercely, "Cover your ears."

As the guards began to make their way throw the pipes, the concussion of the small explosion blew them back. That was the moment of escape, and Robin picked up Ivy and ran to the car waiting for their arrival. Taking off down the dirt road a few cars that were stationed outside roared to live and began to chase them. Making 80 with no problem, Robin said entering the streets of Gotham, "I got no time for this." Ivy, who was still disheveled by the minor explosion, had watch him hit a button and turn to the right on the side walk and park.

Quickly Dr. Woodrue's cars piled up trying to stop suddenly. Two drivers yelled at each other in confusion until they both separated down different streets, including the one they were on. Ivy held her head with her hand and said, "How didn't they see us."

"This car is more than looks. The reflectors of the car make it almost invisible." Robin back up and turned to another road toward her apartment she rented. Carrying her upstairs, Robin said, "Maybe I should take you to get some care."

She waved her hand and said, "I'll be fine. Just hand me the medical kit and Tylenol." She sat on her couch and ripped off the rest of the dangling fake nose.

Robin sighed, "I guess we lost our lead." Ivy shook her head and said smudged, "You mean this flash drive that has all the information we need?"

Robin smiled as he sat down next to her handing a glass of water and medicine. With her good arm she took a couple of sips to get the Tylenol down. Ivy added, "I'm very gifted with a slide of hand."

She laid her head back and Robin began to roll up her bloody sleeve. He sighed internally with relief, "It only scratched the surface."

"Still hurts like a bitch," she whispered. Robin began to clean her wound and she tossed her wig to the floor releasing her luscious red hair. He stared at her for a while until Ivy said, "You're still trying to recognize me."

He gave her small smile and continued to dress her wound. He said, "You seem very familiar too me."

Ivy glanced back at him and replied curiously, "As do you. There something about you that makes me think that you're…."

"Yes?" He inclined closer to her intoxicating smell. No it wasn't perfume he smelled. It was just her.

Her face slightly blushed for a second as she said, "You just remind me of someone I used to hold dear too."

Thinking of the flower, he asked suddenly, "Why your sudden interest in John Blake?"

She smiled as she joked, "Do I sense some jealously, Nightwing?" She shook her head and said, "I've always had an interest in Mr. Blake. But he hasn't known I exist for a long time, not until his engagement party actually."

"Engagement party?"

"Yes, the party wasn't about," she hissed his name, "Jack's birthday." She sighed and pulled the lab coat off revealing a simple dress, "It was about testing the waters to see if Mr. Blake would make the best suitor for his daughter. And her way to flaunt him around."

"So you love him?" Robin said slowly in wonder.

She gave him a sad smile, "I do. But that doesn't matter much." Ivy glanced over at him and said strangely, "I'll admit I am attracted to you too. Maybe it's the mystery behind the mask. But…." Ivy traced her fingers on his strong jaw lined and softly added, "I can't pinpoint it. But I feel like I know you. Those eyes seem so kind. Honest. Protective…."

She hesitantly kissed his rough, yet moistened lips. Pulling slightly apart after first contact, she glanced up to his eyes to see if he wanted to continue. With no will, he slowly kissed her plump lips back. In the back of his mind, _he knew this could be a trap. He knew this was wrong. Did he even properly break off his engagement? But with every warning sign that THIS IS A BAD IDEA, he caved to his weakness._

Her tongue danced around his lips begging to accesses his mouth and he gave in. The temptation to be with her was to strong. Ivy pulled him closer to suck and pull on his lip. In a ragged breath she said, "You can keep the mask on if you like. But I prefer you lose the suit?" His eyes shifted to the sleeve off her dress falling off her bare shoulder.

He asked suddenly, "Is this what you want?"

Ivy's hand grabbed onto his firm hands and she seemed startled by his question. "No man has ever asked that before."

She kissed his neck to his cheek, before saying, "Yes."


End file.
